User talk:Run4urLife!
Welcome to my Talk! __TOC__ Older Talk Pages Archived, rather than deleted now! *Archive 1 Tango Squadron We definitely need to do the Tango Squadron RPs before mine after Tales of Heresy is done (if it ever gets done). Seriously. The suspense is building up. KuHB1aM 16:13, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Hah, yeah. I've got one to set before Dogs of War. It's about an Imperial Strategist who defected to a Blood Axe warlord after being kidnapped. Only around as long as the Ork thinks he's useful, and he's drawing up counter-strategies for the Blood Axes to use and getting thousands of Imperial Soldiers slaughtered each day with them. It's Tango's job to kill him and the Warlord. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:16, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: I'll set up a place-holder. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Awesome. Now everyone will see how amazingly awesome Virgil is. KuHB1aM 16:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Setting it up now. Just gotta come up with a decent planet name. Snake in the Grass //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) On a random note Run4, you might want to consider archiving your talk page. It is becoming way to big to scroll down o.O :Mebeh. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:38, November 29, 2009 (UTC) You should see his talk page on the Fallout Fanon Wiki. Add up all the times he's cleared it and you'll have an eternal scroll down bar. KuHB1aM 02:30, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :His talk page here is 126,000 bytes big. I am pretty sure that this is the third biggest pages on this site >.> Is it ok if i use a pic of a halo ODST for my storm troopers?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :As long as you leave it as standard sealed Storm Trooper Carapace Armour. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) i'll find a pic and you decide wether its ok or not...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :I know what it looks like, I'm saying don't make it some kind of Uber Armour. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ok. that and dry steam sounds painful...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:37, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey Run4, I noticed on the talk page of Raynor P'tar that you called him a traceur. Are you by chance familiar with parkour? It is one of my hobbies, so I am just curious. :I know the ins and outs, but there aren't too many good spots around where I live, so I'm not up to much of it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 07:01, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Likewise, I know all the moves and stuff in theory, but I only live in a sub-urban environment so I am left practicing at school and a few parks near where I live. On a new note, what is the Tango RP expected to kick off? I know it starts when the fires of heaven ends, but when is that expected to be? I decided against joining, so I am not really sure where the fires of heaven is at right now. :::Fires is over. Tales of Heresy is the current RP. It's Dark Seer's Heresy-Era one. That's just getting into gear now. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Quick Question Hey, is it alright if I put my battle record in the tabletop on my user page? Also, when you played would you have included team games in the win-loss stat? Thanks. Patriot398 06:51, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :It's your userpage. If it's gonna be long, you might wanna put it in it's own section, or on your blog, it's a nightmare to edit long things. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:53, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I've made two new "extension pages" for my Argent Vanguard, called the Centurion Pattern Predator and the Avenger Pattern Predator feel free to have a look and give me some feedback.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:18, December 1, 2009 (UTC) So whats the verdict on tango's dog? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 06:12, December 3, 2009 (UTC) runny, what do you think of mine predators?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :They're a little short to necessitate their own articles. And a little superfluous. There's already an anti-tank Predator, and the Space Marines already have a tank that mounts a Demolisher Cannon. They seem a little unnecessary for a Chapter that hasn't suffered some sort of loss that necessitated creating them. It's plain old random and "it's there because I want it" right now. I just don't see the point of having them as the articles stand. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 21:50, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::You answer his question but not mine? i feel unloved and left out *sniff* [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 23:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Hrm? Oh, crap. I posted an answer, while my connection was wigged out. German Shepherd, either called Shep or Bernard. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 23:16, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Bernard? Isn't dog in your phonetic alphabet? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 23:18, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :That would be Dog. D-O-G. Delta, Oscar, Golf. Feck, it's name is Oscar. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 23:25, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Not too shabby, however thinking into tango squadron's imagination levels which is at about the same as an ork's, maybe we should just call it dog? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 23:29, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Most Tangos are relatively well-educated people (the military convicts anyway), I reckon they could come up with a better name than dog. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 23:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::: As true as that is i can just imagine Frost or Deek just yelling "Dog!" but yah Oscar is good[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 23:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::True. Though I can also see Deek treating the dog better than anyone else in Tango. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 23:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I can also see everyone in tango (Including Jarhead) bashing some other convict because they simply gave oscar a pat. And also oscar pissing on some dead commissar, i wonder who trained him to do that, and how... [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 23:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::It was Jared. He sprayed the bodies with ammonia. I saw him do it. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 00:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::: I believe you *Glances at frost* [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:40, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Don't look at me. Even though I spent the most time with the dog, I had nothing to do with his sudden animosity towards Commissars. KuHB1aM 01:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) (Random legionnaire) Emperor's shit, is that commissar dissolving? :Fredric: I did ''not give him acid pee, i swear. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 01:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) somesort of loss, you mean like the forges that could create the vindicator(replaced by the centurion) and the Predator annihilator(replaced by the avenger) being destroyed?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Read up on the creation of the Predator Annihilator. And the Land Raider Crusader. That should give a few ideas. And not all Forge Worlds can produce every kind of Imperial Vehicle (Mars being pretty much the only one that can). //--'Run4'My Talk'' 18:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) oh, and i finnally build my Argent Vanguard 1st company captain model, wanna know the funny thing?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :It was really easy in the end? //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:41, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Not that, My guy looks like fu*king Darnath Lysander!!!--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:42, December 5, 2009 (UTC) EDIt: oh, and what do i go on to find the creation of the annihilator? doesnt mention on lexi.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :The Space Wolves began the design when a force of them lost it's Land Raiders in the Warp and came up against enemy Armour. Long Fang units gave up their Lascannons to Predator crews so the Space Wolves could fight the enemy tankt vs tank. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:00, December 5, 2009 (UTC) hmm, lost all m vindicators during the second telanian war against the Chaos space marines? The chaos marines could have escaped with all my vindicators and destroyed the factries needed to create them, that work?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:03, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yup. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Whats a neuro-gauntlet??--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :You know what a Dark Eldar Agoniser is? It's an Imperial version of that. Not quite so sophisticated, and with the pain-inducing bit in the knuckles and the back of the hand as opposed to the fingers. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) oh right, thought i'd mention it cause i saw you edit Caleb in the recent chnges "bit" in the side bar^^--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:38, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :That's a widget. Yeah, I finally dug Caleb's character sheet out of my PC and am now expanding on his story. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:41, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sweet, any ideas for why i could replace annihilator preds with Avengers?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:42, December 5, 2009 (UTC) or, the avenger could be created because both the Argent Vanguard's annihilator and Destructor preds were destroyed, and they needed a pred that could fill both roles.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yup. Although a Demolisher Cannon would give the turret a huge profile. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) i'm still deciding how to do that, and i've moved onto the avenger...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, got their names mixed up. Well, if they mount Lance Weapons, it could have been a move of desparation when under pressure by Super-Heavy Chaos Armour that the Destructors and Annihilators couldn't crack without suffering brutal casualties. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) you mean like... in the second telanian war? *evil grin*--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, why not? Are they Lances as in armour value-reducing lances, or just long-range Lascannons? //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) its a lance, by every warhammer meaning of the word--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :So an Imperial immitation of the Eldar weapons? Yeah, a desperate measure against overwhelming enemy forces. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:06, December 5, 2009 (UTC) right, and i checked in the apocalypse rulebook, armies led by a grey knight/inquisitor like my chapter master are distrustful of the eldar, not hatin'--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :That's the allies table. It means about as much in the fluff as your Chapter Master being able to balance a spoon on his nose. Every campaign where allies were available puts the Eldar as distrustful allies of Space Marines and Imperial Guard. But the tabletop game also allows Space Marines fight Imperial Guard and Eldar fight Eldar. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Lance-cannon fires in two modes, beam and focused, and yes i did post this before incase you thought this looked familiar.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:14, December 6, 2009 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Beam: Range: 72", Str: 7, AP: 3, Type: Heavy3, lance -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Focused: Range: 48", Str: 9, AP:1, Type: Heavy1, Lance Centurion pattern predator this is the history section of the Centurion that i'm working on in word, tell me if i need to add anything: ---- Like all other Predator variants; the Destructor, Annihilator, and Baal, and the Avenger, the Centurion is based on the Rhino STC. The Centurion pattern has been seen in service in the Argent Centurion's colours scince their creation as a chapter in Mid-M37. The need for this vehicle was truely realised during the Vindicator assault on the ruined city of Typhanos, stronghold of the Traitor Marines during the second war of Telan in M37. The plan was to have the full force assault the main gates, while a squadron of the Argent Vanguard's 9 vindicators went around and attacked from the other side of the city, alas, when the four Argent Vanguard companies finally broke through the gates with only half of their men surviving, The chaos marines were already escaping with all the vindicators and had destroyed the factories needed to create them all over the planet. The STC for this type of Predator has been in Antharo Valkaiser's family for generations and was recovered before the Great Crusade. Instead of giving to the Adeptus Mechanicus, Antharo gifted it to the Argent Centurions on their inception as a fully-fledged Chapter, Taking it to Centuris. The design is now only produced by the Argent Vanguard themselves and by their descendant chapters.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:53, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ---- Uh, Bolshack, you know that in a lot of cases, original STCs are the machine as well as the design, right? Anyway, Space Marines have no concept of family beyond the Chapter. And if it was already an STC design, you'd think they might have already tried to produce a Predator with possibly the most powerful battle cannon of all time mounted on it's turret? This is full of inconsistencies. Think act of desparation, not "Oh, I conveniently have this STC that'll save all our lives in my family heirloom vault!" Overwhelming enemy numbers allowed the Vindicators to be overrun, leaving them unable to use their Demolishers on the enemies hitting them from behind, maybe? So the Techmarines started looking for a way to expand the Predator turret to mount a Demolisher Cannon, giving it a 360o arc of fire. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:56, December 6, 2009 (UTC) 1) i can see where your a slight tad confused, i should have mentioned that the STC was gifted to antharo before he became a space marine. 2) maybe they did try to produce a Predator with possibly the most powerful battle cannon of all time mounted on it's turret, so much knowlage was lost after the dark age of technology. 3)err.... yea...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not confused. You just didn't give half of your information. And who decided to hand an STC to a space Marine instead of handing it over to the Mechanicum and being a multi-billionaire? And what I meant by the "Why didn't they try it" was why didn't the Argent Vanguard/Centurions try it more recently, i.e. at the start of the war instead of waiting til the last second to whip out their party trick? You concept is still full of holes, almost all of them caused by the fact that you want this to be an already-existing STC. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:07, December 6, 2009 (UTC) rightttt. 1) They didnt hand a space marine the STC, antharo's family had been on the run from the mechanicus for centuries before antharo had been born, passing the STC from generation to generation, not everyone likes the mechanicum, which i'm sure you know. 2)i would have it created at the begining of the war, but up untill the point when it was created, the chapter had 9 vindiators, and i dont see how they would fit in if the chapter already had vindicators. 3)it mentions over and over again on razorback and whirlwind(i think) that several STCs...actually i'll tell you when i find my codex.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:15, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :You're coming up with answers on the fly here, and you're not doing it well. Think the thing through, start to finish, from an objective viewpoint. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) You mean i'm like Vegas'... how did you put it.. It's not just "Drop the titan on the fly!". That would cause the titan to fall over and blow up.?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:20, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Not exactly. Its more like ::"Well, you see, it's this way because of this!" ::"But that doesn't make sense . . ." ::"Well, it'll make sense because of that thing there" ::"Why didnt you say that first? And that other bit still doesn't make sense" :If I were you, I'd duck out of the already-existing STC thing altogether, say the Techmarines spent the whole war looking into making a more versatile Demolisher-carrying weapon and after some time, it became an accepted modification to the Predator STC, acknowledged by Mars. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) now you have a slight flaw, if it had been accepted by mars, like the Annihilator and LR crusader, every chapter would have one...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: wouldnt they?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :How is that a flaw? Are you the mean kid who doesn't want to share his toys? It's easy enough to say most other Chapters stuck with "Yeah, we'll just stick with the Vindicator, thank you." Or you could just say it's pending acceptance by Mars. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Yes, i am a mean, mean man >:/ makes sense to me.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Just say pending acceptance. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:37, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ok.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) so err, what should i put where??--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Ignore the existing STC concept altogether. It builds far too many inconsistencies into it. :Overwhelming enemy numbers and close confines in the city allowed the Vindicators to be overrun and/or flanked, leaving them unable to use their Demolishers on the enemies hitting them from behind, so the Techmarines started looking for a way to expand the Predator turret to mount a Demolisher Cannon, giving it a 360o arc of fire. The Techmarines spent the whole war looking into making a more versatile Demolisher-carrying tank and it's pending acceptance by Mars. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) what communication device do space marines use?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Standard comms, mounted in their helmets. Techmarines use a Signum, which is linked into the entire detatchment's comms system and allows them to link their bombardments and other aid into unit movements. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) right then, like this? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Like all other Predator variants; the Destructor, Annihilator, and Baal, and the Avenger, the Centurion is based on the Rhino STC. The Centurion pattern has been seen in service in the Argent Centurion's colours scince their creation as a chapter in Mid-M37. The need for this vehicle was truely realised during the Vindicator assault on the ruined city of Typhanos, stronghold of the Traitor Marines during the second war of Telan in M37. The plan was to have the full force assault the main gates, while a squadron of the Argent Vanguard's 9 vindicators went around and attacked from the other side of the city, alas, when the four Argent Vanguard companies finally broke through the gates with only half of their men surviving, The chaos marines were already escaping with all the vindicators and had destroyed the factories needed to create them all over the planet. Over the crews' vox-casters it could be heard that the overwhelming enemy numbers allowed the Vindicators to be overrun, leaving them unable to use their Demolishers on the enemies hitting them from behind. The Techmarines started looking for a way to expand the Predator turret to mount a Demolisher Cannon, giving it a 360o arc of fire. The Techmarines spent the whole war looking into making a more versatile Demolisher-carrying tank, finally perfecting the design and hastily rushing it into service, these 3 proto-type Centurion Predators performed admirably, burying chaos under collapsed building, and utterly destroying the chaotic land raiders with its missile launchers, the true test began, however when the Argent Vanguard's own nine vindicators, corrupted and mutated by the chaos marines, came charging through the city, all of them vere destoryed without remorse. Even as late as the 41st millenium, the design is only produced by the Argent Vanguard and their descendant chapters, while for unknown reasons, it is still pending acceptance by Mars. ---- Big improvement. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) anything that could improve it? or should we move onto the avenger?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Expand on how Mars reacted to the Centurion and what other Chapters think of it. Say a few use it, a few don't and all. Did Mars take offence? If so, which Chapters came to their defence (the Space Wolves would, they've been in the same boat, the Steel Tigers would too, they're annoyed at Mars about Tempest of Rage)? If not, why? //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Well i imagine mars would be outraged, my chapter has had a farily good standing with the space wolves(which i should really put in the argent vanguard article too) the Ultramarines might... have to think why they would... erm who would use it... who would use it, salamders? they're pretty "heavy metal" ultramarines? they like a good mix, and antharo could convince them... some-how hmm...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :The Space Marines like their independence. Most of them will close ranks. The Salamanders would stick with the Vanguard because of the whole Craftsman thing. The Space Wolves are firm supporters of the Adeptus Astartes' independence, so they're in. The Steel Tigers have a whole Brotherhood Among Space Marines thing going on, they've got the Vanguard's back. Ask around the site, it could develop inter-Chapter relationships depending on who does and doesn't side with the Vanguard, and who just wants to keep their noses out. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:56, December 6, 2009 (UTC) right, one thing..."Most of them will close ranks"?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:58, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Never heard that? Stand side-by-side against interference/meddling/enemy attack etc. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) oh right. never heard anyone call it close ranks before.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) righty then, what should i write in the "Reaction of the Mechanicum" section?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Make it a sub-section under History. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:03, December 6, 2009 (UTC) i have, writing it on word before i put it on the webpage--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) hello?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, still here. You wanted a response to that? Okay then. Go through the Canon Chapters' and Mars' reactions, post and then ask around the site to see if anyone else's Chapter wants in for any reason or to take whatever side. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) no, i ment what should i write on the reaction of the mechanicum untill then.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Finish the whole thing, then iron out as many kinks as possible before posting it. Work the Mechanicum's reaction into the Space Marines' counter-reactions. It mostly descends into bickering and screaming about "We're Mars, we own all technology" and "We're the Space Marines, we're beyond your authority". //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) How's this? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Reaction of the Mechanicum It was three years after it's creation that the Adeptus Mechanicus realised that the Argent Vanguard had created the Centurion Pattern Predator, word went out and before even the Mechanicus could make a statement, the Space Wolves, the Steel Tigers, and the Salamanders had rushed to the Vanguard's aid You make it sound like they went to war. Re-word it a little. :Three years after it's successful baptism of fire, the Machine Cult of Mars discovered the existence of the Centurion Pattern Predator and rushed to investigate the Argent Vanguard. As they attempted to sue the Vanguard for infringing on their purpose in the Imperium, the Space Wolves, Salamanders and Steel Tigers spoke out in defence of their Brother Space Marines. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) i see what you mean, but i imagine it would have come pretty close to starting a war considering the vanguard created the avenger aswell.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but yours came quite close to looking like they rushed in and battered the Mechanicus delegation. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC) i can just imagine something similar, here we go:--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) A centurion pattern predator in the Argent Vanguard's colours blasts down the main forge on mars "SUE THAT!" can we continue this on the centurion's talk page?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:05, December 6, 2009 (UTC) What is the current year? ?? M42 ? Patriot398 23:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :999 M41, just after the 13th Black Crusade. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Run, should we move onto the Avenger now?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:08, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I gotta go offline now, gotta be up for college in six hours. I'll get back to you on the avenger ASAP. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:20, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Fine by me,--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:21, December 7, 2009 (UTC) K, thanks. Sorry for interrupting the convo. is there a different way to send a message without disrupting the current thought flow? Also, lexicanum is the best free information site for 40k? Someone seems to have jacked it atm and I'm seeing either new stuff or something someone is messing with. There were only 3 hive fleets correct? There was such a thing as hive fleet perseus? Also would it be permissable to have the tyranids faced on the Angels of Acquittance page be a splinter from Bohemoth instead of kraken? There would only appear to be 2 years between kraken and present and it would be impossible for the AA to have the forces they currently have if the events were that short a time ago in a barren system. Thanks for the help. Patriot398 05:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) There were 3 main hive fleets, but also several minor fleets as well... btw ive been off for a couple days guys, i miss anything good? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:38, December 7, 2009 (UTC) "So the Great Chaotic one returns...."--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Rawr //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:02, December 7, 2009 (UTC) rawr, eh? funny, but i will have my Avenger Pattern Predator--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:04, December 7, 2009 (UTC)